Maskless Masquerade
by Ken Giovanni
Summary: A Football player and a girl from the anime club. Heat things up a bit, add a catalyst, and you got yourself something else.
1. Chapter 1: Life is a Masquerade

A/N: Hello everybody, my name is Ken Giovanni, but I would greatly appreciate if you would call me Ken. This Story "A Masked Man No More" shall be my first FanFic and therefore i would appreciate you critiquing my writing. Now To give you a short overview here is the basis of the story, since this is a Roxas X Namine Fanfic you know what to expect, pairing wise. This is going to be highschool romance (i know what you guys are thinking, but allow me the chance of one chapter or even less to convince you that this is no ordinary rip off of sooo many other stories.) Roxas is a man of many faces. IE he able to change his personas flawlessly making social interactions a popularity almost second nature. Yet like the rich man with no friends he ponders upon why can he forge no real connection with any other person (besides his twin brother Sora.) From there things can only get better as he defends the petite blonde girl from the anime club from a couple goons trying to have their way with her. The Summary isn't much but I urge you to read on.

_**Chapter 1:**_ Life is a Masquerade

There I was on a balcony. Standing next to the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure to see. I stood beside her not worrying about how I got there or what time it was. Pretty soon we began rambling on about some subject long lost by my sub conscious.

As I looked up from our deep conversation minutes or maybe hours after we had begun, I saw that the bright afternoon sun has quickly faded into a breathtaking evening. we talked and talked until the night turned to dawn. Then we both shared a last dance to an oh so familiar tune. We swayed to the rhythmic waltz until finally something broke the atmosphere.

It was a loud noise that resonated throughout the balcony. It was indistinguishable at first...Then I started to recognize it... It cant be...that was my alarm...CRAP! It was such a good dream as well. Anyways its not like I wont get to have this dream again. It is recurring after all.

Always the same dream but the same thing vexes me every single time. I can never remember a detail about the beautiful girl who accompanied me through the night. I can never remember her face, her figure, or even her name.

As I stopped pondering about my mystery lover, I raced my twin brother Sora to the one and only bathroom that we were allowed to enter. And as I suspected, he anticipated my movements and swept my leg, hogging the bathroom and most of the hot water for himself.

"Hurry your ass up fatty!" I yelled

"Your the fatty smart one! You were too damn slow," My twin replied

"Don't be smart about it." I replied dryly

"No need to be so sour Roxy, after all is that how you should treat a brother who just set your single ass up with a date?" He replied snickering

"I told you, you turd, I didn't want a date! Besides Knowing the girls you tend to pick, she's probably and air headed cheerleader." I replied coldly

"Hahahaha, you're really not a morning person are you? Cheer up Roxane, no need to PMS. Besides its Friday today." Sora replied cooly

"Guess your right...Meet you at football then?" I asked.

"Life takers and Heart breakers, you know it!" Yelled Sora.

I couldn't help but crack a grin at my brother's last sentence. He and I are twins, even though we act differently, we talk differently, and we most certainly look different from one another. But never the less, he's my brother. He always had a knack for lightening the mood in a room. What else would he be useful for? Kidding.

Running into the bathroom right after Sora exited, I took my quick but equally as cleansing shower then changed into my usual attire of a Pastel Blue dress shirt accompanied by a navy blue sweater vest, then tan slacks with a leather belt. The I clipped my all important and all knowing blackberry bold to my hip and slipped my orange Zippo lighter into my right pocket. Grabbing my bag as I run down the stairs I slipped on my black dress shoes. Then right on queue:

"I should start dressing like a gay guy too, maybe I'll get more girls like that." Snickered Sora dawning his jeans and hoody.

"Nothing wrong with being gay, right?" I replied cooly

"Hahaha guess not, but you are strait right? Hahaha Kidding!"

I just gave him the PISS OFF WE'RE GONNA BE LATE look. The bike ride to Twilight High wasn't bad, it was just under 2 miles. It went especially quickly if you had a certain someone racing you. As we crossed our pre-designated finish line we dismounted and chained out rides. Before entering the school gate I quickly put on my best plastic grin and walked to the ever monotonous first period class (which just so happens to be history) all the while waving and greeting people who I hardly know or only know by face.

It sickens me that I have to put on a nice and shiny facade just for school. After all images are everything in today's media run world. As I neared the liberal arts building I felt every spec of life leave my body through the nearest exit it could find. The lib. Arts building was the color of albino dog shit, and it smells of dying dreams. Besides those 2 factors it wasn't such a bad place to die. History would be most unbearable if it wasn't for flame headed saving grace that was my friend Axel.

Axel was and absolute player (playuh as he pronounced it

"No mames guey, PUTO!" Axel yelled in my direction.

"Callate Pendejo!" I said with a smile. I'm very glad no one speaks Spanish in this class (I don't know hot to speak Spanish either but I know enough to insult you).

"Same shit different day, nothing changes man. In fact I think I'll dip class today," I said.

"Lucky prick, at least you could afford to dip class with your good grades and shit," Axel complained.

"Well it helps that I actually do the work Mr. Zexion gives us," I snickered

"Why waste my time on things that already happened? I should be worrying about things that are happening NOW. Like that pretty little blonde right there," Axel snidely replied

"What are you going to do? Impress her with your abnormally red hair, then tell her she could feel your spikes?" I said.

"Your just jealous of my fucking awesome hair..." Axel trailed off

"Hahaha, you won't get her Axel, not now, not ever, atleast not with that attitude" I retorted as I waltzed out of the classroom.

I took a right turn out into the senior patio, passing the beautiful millennium garden placed right in front of the marble benches. I quickly walked to my favorite spot to hide away from the stress' of high school. There was small corner by the Freshman football field that had a small crop of trees which were perfect for having discreet sex, making out, or just plain hiding (although I've never done the first 2, especially there). As I neared the tree line, I whipped out my blackberry and put it on silent, then from the opposite side of my pants, I took out my orange Zippo lighter and started to ponder:

School sucked, and sucked hard (if Sora were here he'd probably say "that's what she said!"). Learning is ever so important, but being opened like a garbage can and expected to spit the garbage then dump into out during a test isn't learning. Its practically a draconian punishment. Practically the only saving grace of the day were the final periods. Chemistry and Football. Chemistry was taught by a cold hearted old man named Dr. Xehanort. But he wasn't cold hearted in the bad way. He was practical, he didn't "pussy foot" around the bush. He got down to business. His class was basically the only class that actually managed to teach me something.

Then good old football. Well not necessarily football, sports is usually taken up by the last period of the day. Football season started, and besides I make a good receiver. I guess my life wasn't too damn bad, I guess it was just the people who surround me that makes my world a bad sitcom. Then all of a sudden my lighter was knocked out of my hand and a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Possession of a lighter on school property and dipping class? Your in some deep shit." Xion said with a grin as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Well your one to talk smart one, what are you doing skipping first period?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, Its just Honors Geometry, knowing the difference between a cirlce and a damned square is all you really need. And besides! Can't I say hi to my occasional friend with benefits? She giggled.

She spotted the grin that formed on my face but didn't see my cheeks redden. "Haha your cute you know that?"

"So, honors now huh? Aren't we getting smarter?" I said bluntly

"If your trying to be a little emo kid, you better change your wardrobe," she snickered "I don't think gay mixes with emo at all,"

"What makes it gay?" I demanded jokingly.

"Honestly for a guy with good grades, you are pretty damn slow," She said as she got up.

"I know huh? Sometimes I just don't think, hahaha" I laughed and shot her a small grin

"I'm surprised you think at all," Xion snickered, "Anyways what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Ironically enough, I cam here to think," I said

"Awwww, the little emo kid needs some space," Xion teased, "Im just fucking with you, you know you could tell me what wrong right?"

"Where is this coming from Xion?" I asked very surprised.

"Well you know just because we kiss occasionally and never acknowledge a relationship doesn't mean we're not good friends!" She exclaimed.

"Hahaha, I guess so, Want me to spill my guts and give you a good sob story?" I asked.

"What ever you need Roxy" She said sweetly.

"Why does everybody have to be fake? Every girl that comes to me has the same generic smile, the same damned clothes and the same mentality of: 'I'm good looking so I can get you to be mine without knowing you'. Honestly Life is a never ending masquerade!" I said

"Well, Isn't that you too? You told me before that you wear a mask to school everyday, you hid who you are, you're just another receiver for the football team, but really your more. Your a martial artist, an exceptional ballroom dancer, and probably the most dapper gentlemen I have seen, even though you dress like a gay guy." She gave me a wide smile with the last sentence.

"Well anywhoo...I gotta get going, love ya!" she said standing up beside me.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked as I ran after her.

"I got Art II in building 5," She complained, "I got a long way to go,"

She hugged me and turned the other way to walk to her next class. What the hell was that about? Xion was something different, she wasn't just another pretty face, she was just...different. She's a good friend though, probably the best I've ever had (not including Sora). She'll always be there for me but we'll never be together. It's a shame though. I would have liked to have a real girlfriend for a change, instead of these random girls that sora keeps on setting me up with. I plugged into my blackberry and found "It's all Love" By EOM and Wax on the music menu. I pressed play then I let the beat take over and let the rap flow through my mind.

_**Why'd everybody clown Rodney King when he said the Why can't we all get along thing**_

_**But it makes perfect sense to me, but history tells us it just wasn't meant to be**_

_**I agree with Jim Morrison, people are strange, some of the are worse, Their evil and deranged**_

_**And their usually ones that control shit**_

_**Weather from the podium or the poll pits**_

Why can't it be love, strait forward, true, pure. Or maybe I'm just naive like that.

_**Teaching us not to love but be haters**_

_**Making war in the name of the creator**_

_**Well if God's on both sides**_

_**Imagine if both sides taught God loved both sides**_

Why can't I have peace of mind and a calm heart?

…_**...And on that faithful day the world ends, I hope I have a wife or a girlfriend**_

_**Cuz the last thing I wanna do is kiss her and look her in the eyes and tell her I'm going to miss her sweet love. **_

Then a deafening _RING _pierced my ears through my headphones. The bell rang, I decided to skip second period as well. Geometry never suited me anyways. I slipped my ear phones back into my ears I dozed off beneath the canopy of branches. As the blue sky faded into black, I found myself standing up in a sea of rolling hills. de my way up towards a balcony, a familiar one at that. For some odd reason, I felt happiness at the sight of it, I felt comfortable, at ease, no mask to hide behind. Then as I turned around I saw something that nearly stopped my heart in Its tracks. I caught sight of a Woman. She greeted me with that oh so familiar voice that I can never remember and a smile that seems to disappear every time I try to remember. It's the first time I noticed my surroundings as well, we were in a simple white room with a matching balcony, no furniture at all, simplicity and elegance. Again, like many times before we talked our hearts out until the final moments where we would waltz together. I took her hand led her to the center of the white room, then we swayed to the waltz matching one another's movements. Then as the final notes faded something happened that was unexpected. She leaned towards me as we took the last step and then, as if struck by lightning, we shared a moment of bliss. We stole a kiss from each other and I finally saw her face clearly. Cerulean blue eyes pierced my soul and my heart. Whether the stolen kiss lasted an eternity or whether it was just a small peck, I felt I could have died happy. We said our goodbyes once more. My heart sank at the thought of leaving her yet again. But this is a dream after all, it's not real.

The next thing I knew, I was ripped away from the white room and I woke up to the same obnoxious bell that I've been bitching about for the past 3 years. I checked the time on my blackberry and placed my lighter back into my pocket. As shocked as I was that it was halfway into Period 5, I lazily walked to the locker rooms to prepare for football.

**After word: So you might notice a few underlined words, these words are basically sound tracks which I will provide the name of down here on the After word. **

**Waltz: Howls moving castle Theme**

**Alarm: Simple and Clean PlanitB remix**

**Ending song: Its all love By Wax Feat. EOM**


	2. Chapter 2: I could Have Danced All Night

A/N: I hope you people have enjoyed the first chapter, I apologize for the blandness of it all, I actually just needed to get a feel for the characters. Another favor I would like to as is for you people to check out the songs I have put or will be integrating into the story. These songs are meant as a soundtrack accompaniment for you readers. This not only enhances the experience but lets you peek into what kind of personality each character holds. Reviews are very much appreciated since this is my first fanfic.

Chapter 2: I Could Have Danced All Night!

I really didn't know how I got here, but I could care less though. The rolling green hills, the white room, the balcony, my haven. Being here means one thing it means I getting to see him again. I walked closer the ornate stone tower and slowly climbed each step while anticipation (and dare I say butterflies) building inside my stomach. Why he the only person who made me feel like this! He was just a stranger for fuck's sake! But on the other hand, he was a good dancer and he was as "dapper" as they come.

Before I knew it I reached the hand carved door to the white room. It was opened slightly like it always was. I pushed the door inward to reveal a white walled room with too many windows to count. Then as if this whole thing couldn't get any cornier, it felt like time stopped my heart then fast forwarded it. My breathing changed all of a sudden, turning into short shaky breaths. Probably noticing my footsteps he turned around he greeted me with one of those grins that I never could refuse.

As if drawn by some force, I walked towards the balcony to meet my date for the evening. His eyes were the first things that caught me. For the first time in all the nights we've been meeting, I noticed his eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. Like many nights before this, we talked about anything and everything. Never remembering what I said or heard. Then like clockwork, he stood up and held his hand out to me.

I know what was going to happen next. To be honest I wanted nothing more to waltz again with him. Yet that meant the end of our night, of our time together. Regardless I took his hand and allowed him to lead me to the middle of the room. My inner giddy school girl began to show itself. As he put his hands on my waist, I gripped his other hand tight afraid that I might loose him. When the familiar waltz started to play he took lead and we swayed back and forth, touching each corner of the room all the while losing ourselves in each other's presence.

Finally (and rather unfortunately) the waltz slowed down and that marked the end of the evening. As I prepared to part something happened that I never would happen to me. He slowly bent forward and pulled me closer. Out of no where he kissed me all the while running his hands through by blonde hair. My knees went week for no reason, my head started spinning, and I felt like I would melt on the spot and fall through his arms.

"Namine!"

"What?" I said drowsily.

"You fell asleep again!" Said Xion exasperated.

I woke up and found a familiar face in unbelievable close proximity to mine. Then as I lifted my head I noticed that I was still in the same white tiled, paint scented, and ultimately bland art class room in the "Oh, so revered building 5". Why would I be anywhere else? It's such a nice and lively place (sarcasm is your friend!). How in the name of Merlin's-saggy-left-breast do you make an art classroom boring and bland! Schools made the impossible possible and not even in the good way.

"Sorry!" I said, "I've just been tired lately, and before you ask I haven't been blazing it either,"

"How do I know if your telling me the truth? Your eyes do look a bit red," Xion giggled.

"Your the one I should be suspicious of! Where did you go first period anyway?" I demanded.

"None of your business little girl, but if you want to know, I just met with a very good friend" She chimed.

"Guy or Girl?" I asked.

"Guy," Xion admitted sheepishly

"Oooohhhh, Xion has a boyfriend!" I said in my best immature voice.

"Shut up," She muttered.

"Well is he cute at least?" I questioned.

"He's pretty damn cute, he dresses all formal too, plus he's a football player," I thought I heard a bit of pride in her voice as she said this.

"Well, is he yours?" I asked.

"Nope, never will be either," Xion said plainly, "but we have kissed before. Enough about me, did you have that same dream again?" She said rather quickly.

"I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night, and still have begged for more," I sang. "I could have spread my wings, I could have done a thousands things, I could have danced danced danced all night!"

"Wow, you would do that huh?" She laughed

"So ya, we danced again, but this time he kissed me, and I actually remembered something about him this time." I said reddening a little

"Ooohh, was he handsome?" Xion demanded.

"Are you kidding me! He wasn't handsome, he was dapper!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha well what else do you remember about him?" She pressed.

"I just remember a pair of ocean blue eyes, they were just..." I trailed off.

"Awwww, your in love aren't you Nams?" Xion chided

"Don't be stupid! It was just a dream!" I said reddening a little

"By the way, your cheeks are a bit red," Xion said smirking.

"Hmmphh!" I turned my back to her.

"Don't be like that! I was just teasing!" She pleaded, "Besides, there's no reason to feel embarrassed out being in love, it's a wonderful thing being together like that."

"Uggghhhh! I just wish it wasn't just a dream. Then maybe...I could have a chance to..." I trailed off.

"Are we just gossiping girls or does this have to do anything with art?" A voice from behind us said.

"Sorry Miss Aqua!" We both said.

"Stupid Xion and her gossiping," I whispered.

"Now now Nami, it's no fault of mine that your in love," She whispered in a sing song voice that plain pissed me off.

"Ugh!"

"Love you too!" She smiled.

I gave her the SCREW YOU face, stuck my tongue out at her (which was only returned with a smile), and lifted my iPod out of my bag. I plugged in my earphones and flicked through my songs. For a girl I had such a strange taste in music. Well not just in music, but in everything else actually. Buuuut, more on that later. On my iPod I placed rap (non-mainstream), metal (heavy and classic), JPOP, KPOP, French music, Danish rap, and some German metal (I LOVE RAMMSATEIN!), and many more genres in many different languages. So ya, that's a harmless tidbit about your truly.

I felt a little girly at the moment so I choose the girliest and probably the gayest (I meant gay both ways hahaha!) song I had which was Gee by SNSD. If you've heard the song you'd agree with me if not, check it out at your own risk! There was just something about giddy, school girl, KPOP that just made me smile.

I let the music take over my thoughts and much like clockwork, I began to draw. When I draw, I have no plans, no thoughts, and no IDEA what I'll draw. Last time I drew, I made a hippo (a Kawaii hippo at that!) eating a doughnut...Flame me for that later. Then the time before that I just made something vaguely similar to a warped Topper Wear lid. So my drawings are random, but they're not half bad! I actually pride myself in being an exceptional artist! After an hour or so of drawing I took a step back at my so called masterpiece. It was nice and neat but not boring and bare, it was a simple white room with too many windows, and two people standing the the middle who appear to be dancing.

Was I really in love? Was it really that obvious? Why did he consume my thoughts? Why am I even thinking about it! It doesn't matter! Why am I even worrying about this! He's not real!

Calm down Namine, relax. After my little mental episode I noticed that the bell had rung and Xion beckoned me to join her.

"So, here's to a day of brain numbing goodness," Xion said as she raised a water bottle.

"Cheers mate!" I yelled and instantly all eyes in the hall turned towards me. My cheeks reddened like a beet.

**Today was going to be a long day **

**A/N: First song was the same waltz as the first chapter**

**Gee by SNSD **

**Next Chapter I have a surprise for you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dopo Il Sogno

**A/N: The moment of truth! **

**Chapter 3:** Dopo Il Sogno

"Where do you want me coach?" I said as I waltzed into his office.

"Go lift and your done," He said without looking up from his paper work.

"Thanks coach!" I said as I quickly left his office to go to the weight room.

The weight room wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. The place was rugged and impossible to keep clean but it got it's job done right. I ran over to the nearest available rack and started to take the guard rails off.

"Yeeeeee, look what we have hear," I heard as someone slapped my ass.

"At this rate you're gonna give me ass cancer," I blandly as I turned around to see twin brother grinning at me.

"You're still going on that date tonight right?" He asked as he piled on a plate on each side of the bar (plate is equivalent to 45lbs).

"Yup, it'd be a shame if I stood a girl up," I replied laying down on the bench to start my workout while Sora spotted me.

"Will you be taking the BM?" He asked as we switched positions.

"Yes...why do you ask?" as I finished my set.

"Umm, I was hoping I would be able to borrow it so I could hang out with Kairi..." He trailed off as he added more weight to the bars.

"Holy shit! You guys still 'hang out'?" I nearly yelled, as I spotted him, "Ask her out on a date already and get it over with!"

"I told you, we're just friends, really really good friends," He said as he pumped the iron harder.

"Ya, 2 good friends who wanna get down and grope each other like not tomorrow," I said under my breath, Sora didn't notice though.

We lifted together until we were both done with the day's workout. We told coach we were going to leave and we raced to the bike racks near the entrance of the school.

"So, you never answered. Can I use the BM?" Sora asked while adjusting the gears on his bike.

"Nope, my car, my rules. Besides, don't you have a car?" I asked him.

"It's messy though!" He yelled in his mock child voice.

I raced away quickly and sped towards home, Sora tailing right behind me. We zipped past multiple streets and cross sections until finally we got home. I whipped out my keys from my bag and unlocked the door revealing our small town home smack dab on the intersection of Altar and Naught.

"You could shower first Roxas, I know you gotta get to school to pick up your date," Sora said as he went into his room.

"Thanks," And with that I jumped into the shower.

I heaved a long sigh as I felt the warm water hit my back and trickle down my legs. The warmth of the water slightly relieving my sore muscles. A small moan escapes my lips as the pain slowly melts away from my body. I wonder what kind of date Sora set me up with this time? Honestly, why should I even care? I'd probably end up taking her back home and not going out with her again. It was a cold realization but it was true.

I changed into my "Sunday best", my Sunday best being a blood red long-sleeved dress shirt paired with a black tie, black slacks, and black leather dress shoes. I looked presentable enough so I grabbed my wallet, car keys, blackberry, and once again slipped my lighter into my right pocket.

"Sora, I'm leaving!" I yelled walking past his door.

"Kay, bye," He yelled back.

I made my way down and exited through the front door that lead strait to the parking lot. I walked over to a black BMW Z3 and opened her up. The Z3 was a 2 seater convertible built for speed and class. I'm not sure how I got it at such a low price either. I found a seller online, the car had decent mileage and was in good shape. So naturally it was a steal for being 3.5k munny. Before backing out of my parking spot, I quickly did a mirror check and found that everything was in order. I backed out and zipped out of the complex at borderline unsafe speeds.

The car ride was less than 5 minutes and to my surprise there wasn't any traffic at all. I checked my watch and it read 5:15 PM. I had nearly an hour to spare until my date arrived. Why come here so early you ask? Well my choices are as follows, stay with Sora and deal with his company or take a relaxing stroll through the school grounds. As always I choose the latter. I walked towards the front office and entered the grounds through there.

My walks usually took me places that I seldom visit, such as this time, I wandered strait into the club activities building and walked its seemingly empty halls until I heard a blood curdling scream.

"PUT. ME. DOWN. YOU. PIECE. OF SHI-aaahhhh!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I heard a gruff male voice to my right, naturally I followed it's sounds quietly.

"Make me bitch!" I heard the girl's voice speak again.

"Now now Miss, if you persist on making such noise, I'll be forced to...dispose of you quickly and quietly. That'd be a shame because I haven't even had my fun yet." Said another man's voice.

"Not so feisty now are you, you dumb tramp!" I heard her yelp in pain as the man holding her pulled her blonde hair.

The 2 men weren't too big. They were just a bit bigger than I was and looked like they'd been places and done things. I waited till the one holding the girl turned his back then I dug the crest of my foot into the back of his knee and brought him down to a kneeling position while I choked him from behind and knocked him out by hitting his temple. The girl fell to the ground probably unconcious. As for the other, I aimed a chop at his neck to stun him then the knuckles of my left hand made contact with his temple, then again I struck his temple. After he was dazed and ultimately disoriented I swept his legs and planted him spread eagled on the floor. I quickly put the higher part of my shin on his right shoulder joint and locked his left wrist with my hands.

"Make any movements and I'll be taking you hand home with me," I was angry at this point, blinded by rage, I sadistically gave his wrist a sharp twist and heard him cry out in pain.

"Fuck you, you little bit-aaahhhhh FUCK!" He yelled as I applied more pressure on his shoulder joint with my knee.

"Quiet down or your elbow's gonna be fucking minced," I said as calmly as I could.

"So tell me, what kind of sick prick attacks a defenseless girl, and a pretty girl at that?" I asked while driving my elbow into the small of his back.

"I just wanted to talk to the bit-FUCKIN 'ELL!" He said as I spiked the back of his head.

"I meant I just wanted to talk to the girl but she shoved me off!" He spluttered the words as I readied to him again.

"Roxas...i...is that you?" I turned towards the new voice who appeared on the opposite end of the hall.

"Diz! I need you to restrain these 2 assholes for me!" I said immediately checking on the blonde.

"What the hell happened here?" Diz asked while cuffing the 2 inbreds that lay at his feet.

"Not sure, probably attempt at rape." I said as I checked the blonde girl that was attacked, "Take care of these idiots for me, yeah?"

"No problem, lemme just get a few guys to escort you and you lady friend to the exit," Diz said while taking out his radio.

"It's fine Diz, she's out cold, but she'll come too in a bit." I said as I lifted the poor blonde and carried her bridal style out of the building.

I was thankful that Diz was the one to find us, not only was he head of security but he was also a good friend of mine. The old timer had been fishing with my dad for who knows how long. Then when he came to settle here he got a job as a security guard at TH.

I gazed down at the blond in my arms, her hair fell messily (and rather cutely) in front of her eyes, which I noticed was a piercing shade of blue. She seemed too familiar to me. Maybe it was just my imagination. She wore a plain grey sweater and jeans, and dawned a pair of rectangular eyeglasses. I blushed slightly at the sight of her, not that I was a creep or anything, I just thought she was cute...

I checked my watch, that little adventure cost me a good 20 minutes. Well I just can't leave this poor thing alone out here, I'd have to take her somewhere safe. I guess I won't be able to attend that date then, I smiled sneakily to myself as I opened the door to my Z3. I placed her in the passenger seat and tried to wake her up, no response. Her breathing was normal though, which was a good sign, she was just out cold, maybe from shock.

"Don't worry sleeping beauty, I'll wake you up on way or another." I said to the unconscious girl while I dialed Sora on my phone.

"Jawhol?" Sora said in the best German accent he could muster.

"I can't make the date today, don't ask questions, I'll show tell you when I get home." I said as I climbed into the driver's side.

"Okaaaaayyyy, anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah, just open the garage for me," I said while turning on the ignition.

"Do I have too?" Sora whined.

"Well yes, it's pretty important, so quit fucking around!" I told him as ended the call.

I drove home as quickly as possible without breaking any laws. I saw that Sora had obliged my request and the garage was open, the door leading to the house was open as well. I picked up the blonde from her seat, careful that I didn't wake her...yet. I walked towards the garage and entered the door leading into the kitchen.

"What the fuck Roxas?" I heard Sora yell from the dinning table.

"Shut up! You might wake her!" I hissed as I placed her on the couch.

"I hope you got an explanation for this. I mean, you don't waltz back home with an unconscious girl no matter how cute she is!" I heard him say as I disappeared into the linen closet.

"Call my date and apologize on my behalf, the BM is yours for the night, I'm pretty tired." I said heaving a long sigh afterwards. Sora's smile widened at least 6 inches

"Thanks! Don't do anything naughty now!" I rolled my eyes as Sora left through the front door.

I placed a pillow under her head and took off her glasses, surprisingly she looked at peace despite what happened. I tucked the blonde in with the blanket I got from the linen closet and waltzed to the kitchen to make some dinner. I usually make dinner if my mother's away, not the teenager kind either, it was "real shit". On the menu tonight was a simple summer pasta with sun dried tomatoes, kale, eggplant, and garlic with sausages on the side. I started chopping the vegetables and put a water pot over heat to boil. I sauteed the garlic, the sun dried tomatoes, and the eggplant together in one skillet while I poured the angel hair pasta into the now boiling water, then I grabbed a few bottles of non-alcoholic wine soda and placed them in the freezer. I heard a small yawn from the living room and quickly checked on the source of the noise.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, you still might be a bit woozy." I said laying her back down to rest.

"Wh...where am I?" I heard her whisper.

"Don't worry, your safe now," I said as I felt her forehead, her temperature was normal.

I walked to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. I grabbed a bottle of painkillers and filled the cup with water.

"Here, take them, they're just painkillers," I told her as I placed 2 tablets into her right hand and the glass into her left.

"Thanks," She said shakily while shooting me a smile that looked all too familiar.

I couldn't take my eyes of her, not even if I wanted to, but as her eyes met mine I instantly broke my gaze and blushed slightly (I hoped to god she didn't notice).

"Well may I know the name of my knight in shining armor?" She grinned as she sat herself up.

"How, rude of me, my name is Roxas. What of yours madam?" I said with my best gentlemanly tones.

"Hahaha thanks Roxas, my name is Namine" She said while outstretching her hand and I eagerly returned the gesture.

"W...w...would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked, my face turning more red by the second.

"Well it depends, what's for dinner?" She giggled at my stuttering.

"A light summer pasta, bruschetta accompanied with sparkling wine soda, and for dessert an assortment of fresh fruit." I told her all the while letting her glasses rest on her ears.

"I'd love to, thanks," She giggled once more as she stood up, letting the sheets fall to the ground.

She was still fairly disoriented and out of no where she fell into me all the while my arms catching her mid-fall.

"Ughhh! My..head...really...hurts," She said as I stood her up.

"No dinner until you take your medicine," I whispered with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4: I've got you under my skin

**A****/****N****: ****So****dinner****is****almost****ready****, ****what****to****do****, ****what****to****do****? ****The****name****of****this****chapter****is****based****of****a****song****by****Frank****Sinatra****. ****I****highly****recommend****you****check****it****out****. **

**Chapter**** 4:** I've Got You Under My Skin

"Dinner's going to be ready in a bit."

"Don't you need help with that?" Namine appeared right in front of the kitchen counter and took me by surprise.

"You, should be resting, and don't worry about me, it should be the other way around you know," I told her as I mixed the pasta with the sauteed mixture.

She blushed hard at my words, I pretended not to notice but it still didn't stop me from smiling on the inside. I placed the pasta in a large serving bowl and threw a few pieces of sausage in the pan.

"You didn't have to cook for me," She said quietly while staring at her toes.

"And you didn't have to grace me with your company," I shot a smile back at her

"I...I...well...thanks.." She stuttered. Hahaha she was so cute.

"I'll just toast these and set the table, then we could eat, kay?" I said as sliced the bread into thin disks.

Her company was enjoyable to say the least, but it felt the way she acted, the way she seemed so comfortable with waking up in a guy's hows after being attacked like that is a little...interesting to put it nicely. Maybe she's in denial? Well either way, I'll have to pry for some answers during dinner.

"Namine, do you mind placing these on the table?" I asked while handing her 2 plates and 2 wine glasses.

"Sure, need anything else?" She asked timidly, she was still staring at the ground.

I took the garlic bruschetta out of the oven and placed then into a bread basket and took the bangers out of the pan and placed them on top of the pasta(bangers are English sausages usually paired with mashed potatoes). After plating the dishes to my liking I waltzed to the glass table and sat the dishes down one by one.

I walked to the living room where Namine was sitting on the couch, "Dinner is served."

"Th...thanks Ro...Roxas," She said rather shakily as she stood up to walk to the dinning table.

"Allow me," I said while pulling her seat out for her.

"Thanks," She said without looking up.

"Oh crap, let me get the wine soda," I ran to the kitchen to grab the soda and the bottle opener.

"Well after you my dear," I said while filling both our glasses.

"How's the pasta?"

"Amazing!" I saw her face lighten up a bit.

"The bangers?" I asked

"Hahaha the what?" She giggled

"Bangers, the sausage," I explained while I sat down.

"Oh, I see. Thats what she said!" Her sentence caught me off guard but I laughed just the same.

"Well how about the wine soda?" I pressed on

"It's the best grape soda I've ever tasted, I'll give you that much." She said with a grin sipping on her glass

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it is the best grape soda ever, hahaha" I smiled, on the outside but I'm going to kick myself later for doing this.

"Namine?" I asked

"What's going on?" She said, looking up from her plate.

"I know this may be kinda hard to talk about, but why did those boys attack you in the first place?" I tried to hid my hesitation

"Oh that? I really cant remember! Honestly I could care less!" I nearly pissed myself when I heard her nonchalant tone.

"Oh...I...I see, well if you don't mind m...me asking, whats with the lighthearted perspective on this whole situation, I mean you just escaped a possible rape attempt, you wake up in a random stranger's house, and let him cook dinner for you." I said, nearly regretted what I said if it wasn't for her reply.

"Oh! Simple, its all dream!" My jaw dropped down so far, I think it reached hell.

"Well, what makes you think this is a dream?" I asked while sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well, for one, a blond haired mystery man who just happens to be the love om my life saved my from a less than desirable situation, my love also cooked dinner for me and nursed me back to health, and pretty soon I'm sure you'll ask me to waltz with you." She said in a tone that just oozed of sureness

"Well I do appreciate your compliments and I do in fact believe I might actually have an attraction to you, but this is no dream." I said with a smile plastered to my radish red face.

"Hahaha, your just messing with me!" She said, a tone of disbelief was noticeable in her voice.

"Nope, I'm actually not, Here, look!" I withdrew her phone from my pocket (I didn't steal it or snoop through her stuff! It just fell out of her jeans). She checked the contents of her phone, slowly turning red as she did

"Holy shit..." She said as her smile turned into panic, then into fear, and finally turned into anger as her breathtaking azure eyes fell on my.

She stood up clutching something behind her back. I stood up as well, meeting her half way. Out of nowhere she pulled out the steak knife that I had placed on the table.

"FML, what did I do?" I asked her as I held my hands up in surrender.

"You fucking perverted rapist thief!" She yelled, I recoiled being surprised that such a sweet girl can utter such vulgar things.

"What did I do Namine?" I asked still holding my hands up.

"Well firstly you kidnapped me, then you snoop through my stuff, and then you drug me! I don't even know what you were doing to me while I was asleep!" She said as she held the blade a bit straighter.

I thought quickly on how to defuse this situation, I prayed to any god and every god that this plan would work. I'm not going to lie, this plan was off the damn wall. I didn't waste a moment, I stepped forward pushing the knife away from my center of gravity then tucked her arm wielding the blade behind her head, then I pinned her other arm to her side so she now was completely restrained. We were unbelievable close at this point, we met gazes, her's filled with fear and anger, mine with regret. I leaned forward a bit more and kissed her on the nose, she turned beet red and to my surprise my actions gave me desirable results. She was dumbfounded, she froze for a few seconds, which was enough for me to twist the knife counter clockwise, disarming the poor blonde.

"What the fuck!" She yelled childishly, realizing she had been out played.

I now had the knife in my hand, as she realized this, she froze and started trembling. Shortly after tears started to fall down her cheeks. I felt nothing but pity at the sight.

"F...f...fine, d...d...do what you want," She sobbed and immediately stopped struggling against my weight.

I stepped away from her and flipped the knife so I now held it by the blade between my thumb and forefinger. I pointed the hilt to her, offering the knife to her.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I said softly

"N...N...No, but why? " She asked all the while tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please give me a chance, I know it looks bad, but I'll answer any questions you have about what happened. Here take it if you don't trust me" I offered her the hilt of the blade. She took it gently as to not cut my hand. Her small act of kindness touched me, I couldn't help but smile on the inside.

I grabbed the napkin from the table and approached her slowly, she recoiled and whipped the knife out once more.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to wipe the tears away. You do know what they say about crying right?" I asked while I gently patted the wetness from her eyes.

She never answered so I took that as a queue to move on.

"Crying never does a woman's beauty justice, no matter how beautiful she is. I'd tell you who said it, but it slips my mind," I said wiping the final tear from her cheek.

"There you go, all better," I said placing the napkin down on the table

"You didn't...you know...take me for yourself?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I never planned to,"

"What about the 2 guys who were..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"They would have been in a coma if they did,"

"Thank you...for everything, for saving me, for dinner, for...keeping me innocent," Tears spilled once again.

Her tears haven't stopped falling yet, I had to fix that. Out of pure instinct I got up and held her close.

"No need to cry, your safe for now," I immediately released her realizing what I had done.

"I have all the reason to cry!" She said in between sniffs and sobs.

"Well let it all out, no use keeping it cooped up in there," I said while I patted her back.

"I'm sorry, for everything, I should leave..." She said turning around. I held her hand lightly, she never resisted.

"Answer me first, why do you keep crying?" I asked with a stern look.

"I don't know..." She said hiccuping.

"You do know, saying how you really feel takes the load off," I said trying to calm her.

"You know why I acted tough? Because I was scared, I'm still scared, and I don't know what to do!" She confessed turning around to face me. Angry tears fell over her angelic face.

"Shhhh, you're safe right? No need to cry then," I held her tight, she looked like a child seeking safety.

"I...I...I'm so scared," She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Here, lay down. You don't have to sleep but just rest yourself," I said as I lead her back to the couch.

I arranged the pillows again and set her down. Fatigue settled in her eyes. She was tired and it showed it on her face.

"I'll just clean up the mess I made, Ill be back," I walked away, back to the kitchen.

I bust the table, washed the dishes, and put the napkins in the washer. Then I took out the glass kettle and boiled some water for my evening tea. My phone vibrated in my pocket and to my surprise it was Sora.

"What do you need?" I asked maybe a bit too sternly.

"Umm...Roxas, I got some bad news," I turned white at his words.

"If you crashed my BMW I'm gonna rip your balls off and feed it to the dogs," I said gritting my teeth.

"No! Nothing like that! Kairi and I sorta went to a bar...and she's a bit tipsy, I don't think I'd like to bring her home like that,"

"Which bar are you guys at?" I asked sighing

"Traverse Tavern,"

"And your point is?"

"Can Kairi sleep over?" He said that a bit too quickly.

"What?"

"Can Kairi sleep over?"

"Where is she going to stay?"

No response from Sora, then I realized.

"Oh what? Share a bed?" I said almost laughing.

"We did it when we were kids!" Sora said trying to defend himself.

"But the problem is my dear brother is that your a teenager now, a very volatile and or horny teenager,"

"It's not like that!"

"Kairi's drunk and you're telling me that you wouldn't take advantage of that?" I said mockingly.

"It's Kairi! Of course not!"

"Fine, but if I hear any raunchy noises from you're room...well I'm not even going to finish that," I said smiling on the inside.

"Same goes to you too bro, that blonde you took home looked pretty drugged to me, not to mention she's cute as hell," My face turned a bright red.

"She almost got raped for fucks sake! Don't even joke about that!" I spat over the phone.

"Ya raped by you," Sora retorted with a mocking tone.

"Fuck off," I hung up.

"Roxas?" I turned to see Namine staring at me with brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No not at all," It was cute the way she lied through her teeth.

"Well, just get some rest, I'll take you home anytime you'd like, just let me wait for my brother,"

"What happened?" She asked trying not to meet my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you find me?" The saddest look still present in her eyes.

"Well I was waiting for my date to come by, so I strolled the grounds, luckily I went into the club activities building and found those idiots...harassing you," I said while I went to boil some water for tea.

"Why did you risk your neck for me?"

"Well, if you saw a fairly attractive blonde getting treated like that what would you have done?" I said plainly now steeping 2 mugs of earl grey tea.

"I...I...thanks...Roxas," She reddened, like I knew she would.

"No problem, but I really should thank you,"

"For what?"

"Well, for one, not running me through with a steak knife. I really wanted to thank you for...accepting me. I mean I'm a stranger and all but yet you were kind enough to accept my help," I said getting back from the kitchen with 2 mugs of earl grey tea.

"Thanks," She said as I handed her the mug.

"No problem, I like tea,"

"Is that...is that Albert Einstein on your coffee mug?" She asked perplexed by the famous physicist.

"Right you are," I asked taking a sip from the piping hot mug.

"Now that's interesting," A smile escaped her melancholy.

"You know what goes great with tea?" I asked walking back to the kitchen.

"Scones and other pastries?"

"You're right about that but I was thinking music," I plugged my blackberry into the set of speakers and started browsing.

"Music? What kind did you have in mind?" She asked sitting a bit straighter.

"Bossonova?" I asked a bit tentatively.

"Sergio Mendes?" She asked, to my surprise.

"I never really took you as a bossonova person," I said shooting her a grin.

"And I never took you as hopeless romantic, just kidding," It was the first joke she cracked all night, needless to say it made me smile.

"Well since I'm such a hopeless romantic, dance with me?" I asked holding out my hand

"Excuse me?"

"Will, you, dacne, with, me?" I asked slowing my speech down to epic proportions.

"And why should I accept your invitation?" She asked in a joking manner.

"Well you we're pretty keen on us waltzing together earlier," I said while she took my hand.

"I...well...fine," She was cute when she was flustered.

"Don't be scared to hold on tight 'kay? Bossonova can get fast," I said starting to sway with her.

"I think you just want to feel me up," She said grinning.

"Well that could be a possibility but it's also possible that I just wanted a competent dance partner,"

"Well I guess you managed to convince me again,"

"Thank you, you're...persuasive as well," I said setting her into a spin.

She coiled out and spun gracefully back into my arms. The moment would have been perfect if my shoes weren't untied. I tried to step but Namine caught my shoe lace, then she fell on top of me, knocking my air out. We ended up in a fairly suggestive position.

"Oh crap! Are you okay?" She asked while she lifted her head from my shoulder.

"Just peachy," I coughed.

The front door opened and Sora came in supporting a tipsy Kairi.

"Roxas! Holy balls man! You actually scored tonight," Sora yelled to the whole neighborhood.

"Very funny, why don't shove this up you're hole," I flipped him the bird, to my surprise Namine still straddled me.

"Namine! What are you doing here?" Kairi asked with hints of slurring in her voice.

"Kai? Wait what's going on? What are you doing here?" Namine said standing up.

"So you 2 know each other?" Sora said with a perplexed look on his face

"Yeah! She's my step sister!" Kairi blurted out.

"You never told me you had a sister!" Sora said picking Kairi up bridal style and placing her on the couch.

"Well you never asked!" She said letting go of my brother's neck.

"Well that was an interesting family reunion," I said plopping down on the couch next to Kairi.

"Oh wait, can Namine sleep over too Roxas? Please?" Kairi asked turning to me with puppy dog eyes.

"You know you didn't have to give me the look, yeah she can. She could take my room,"

"Wait! It's ok! I don't mind going home!" Namine said in protest.

"I insist. Just let me take a shower and grab a few things okay?"

"But-" I cut Namine off.

"I'm telling you it's fine, I'll just take the couch," I said while I climbed the stairs to take a shower.

I took a quick shower and went to my room to change. I pulled on my underwear and my shorts but didn't bother to put a shirt on (heat kills). I looked around my room and took in the slight mess. My football pads lay on the ground, my bed was unmade, my desk was ever littered with various blueprints and school work, my bokken wasn't mounted on the case, and to top it off my air rifle was out of the rifle bag. I sighed and walked to my laptop which was connected to a pair of speakers. I opened up iTunes and blasted Battlecry by Nujabes. I started to put everything back in place. I placed my pads in my bag, made my bed for Namine, my desk was a lost cause so I never bothered with it, I mounted my bokken on the wall rack, then carefully placed my rifle inside back inside the rifle bag. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in," I turned down the music. To my surprise and my embarrassment it was Namine.

"Oh sorry! I didn't know...I...I'll go downstairs now," Namine turned away red faced.

"Sorry 'bout that Nam," I pulled a shirt on.

"Sora just wanted me to check on you," She said a bit too quickly.

"You know you can turn around now right? I'm all decent," I said welcoming her into my room.

"Oh...I...uhh,"

"Don't worry about it," I said sitting down on my bed.

"So, will I be sleeping here tonight?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Only if you'd like to, or I can take you home," I offered.

"Oh, okay, thanks. I guess I'll stay here then. So are Sora and Kairi going out?" She asked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked with a smile.

"They just seem to get touchy feely with one another a bit too often, plus they act like they're together," She said biting her lip in thought.

"Well They should be together, but unfortunately both of them are too damn shy to confess their undying love to one another," I said laying down.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," She mumbled.

"So Kairi's your step sister?" I asked hoping it wasn't a touchy subject.

"Yup!, My dad got divorced and remarried, that's pretty much the whole story though," She said while she layed down next to me.

"Now that's just fate at it's best," I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look.

"I'll tell you if the circumstances are right," I got up and grabbed my laptop.

"Okay?"

"Night Nam, sweet dreams! The shower is all yours by the way. I think I got some clothes that might fit you in the drawer." I called to her as I went down the stairs.

"So how exactly did my sister end up riding you?" Kairi asked as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Roxas! Tell us how you drugged Kairi's cute sister," Sora snickered.

I kicked Sora in the stomach, just hard enough to knock the wind out of him. And Proceeded to explain to Kairi how everything fell to pieces.

"Crap! Is she ok though?" Kairi asked while Sora was scowling at me.

"Well you saw her right? She's fine," I said while taking placing the leftovers from dinner inside the fridge.

"Well are you ok though? I mean she did assault you with a steak knife," Kairi said.

"Trust me everything is going good. You 2 want any dinner?" I asked.

"We're fine, thank you though," Sora chimed in, wtill scowling at me.

"Wanna get down to business huh? Well lock the door and try not to get _too_ loud, Namine is right next door," I said watching the red faces of my brother and my friend.

"Roxas! What the hell! You're such a perv," Kairi said storming up stairs.

"Have fun big boy," I said to Sora who was equally red faced.


End file.
